Traditional bulk-material baling machines incorporate a tying system for wrapping and/or securing the baled material, such as a wire tying system. In forming bales of compressible materials, it is important to surround the baled material with a tying medium having sufficient strength to maintain the form of the compressed bale for shipping and/or storage. At the same time, the tying medium used to secure a bale must be adequately tensioned by the tying system, as well as securely knotted and/or tied around the bale. As the characteristics of each type of tying medium are unique, a single baling machine typically uses a single tying medium with a single tying system coupled to the machine. As such, a baling machine is not able to vary the types of tying media applied to different portions of a single bale.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention introduce technology for resolving the above-mentioned issues conventionally experienced when varying the tying medium used for bulk-material baling systems.
In one embodiment of the invention, a combination strapping machine for use on a baler is provided. The strapping machine includes a strapping machine frame having a common track perimeter and a top side; a plastic tying system coupled to the top side of the strapping machine frame, the plastic tying system having a plastic track, wherein the plastic tying system is configured to apply a plastic strap to a baled material; and a wire tying system coupled to the top side of the strapping machine frame, the wire tying system having a wire track, wherein the wire tying system is configured to apply a wire strap to the baled material, wherein the wire track is adjacent the plastic track.
In another illustrative aspect, a combination strapping machine for dynamic strapping of a first tying medium and a second tying medium on a baler includes: a strapping machine frame having a common track perimeter; a first tying system for the first tying medium, the first tying system coupled to a first portion of the strapping machine; and a second tying system for the second tying medium, the second tying system coupled to a second portion of the strapping machine, wherein the first tying system and the second tying system are configured to alternately apply straps to a baled material secured by the combination strapping machine.
According to a third illustrative aspect, embodiments of the invention are directed to a method for strapping a baled material, the method comprising: receiving, by a strapping machine, a material for baling; applying at least one strap of a first tying medium using a first tying assembly coupled to the strapping machine; and applying at least one strap of a second tying medium using a second tying assembly coupled to the strapping machine.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.